


【相二】大赢家

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】大赢家

相叶雅纪拿着筹码去将钱兑换出来，然后离开了新葡京赌场。

又扑空了。

相叶已经进过好多家赌场，每次都是带着希望进去，却又让失望伴着自己出来。

找那个人找了多少年了呢？相叶抬头看看夜空的星，好像也快五年了。

二宫和也，你到底在哪里？你不是说过只要用心，什么事都可以成功的吗？那为什么我这么努力地去找你，却总是遍寻不着呢？

相叶有点疲惫，他打开烟盒抽出了一支烟，点着，吸了一口，吐出了烟圈。

他们在高一时分开，那时的他还没学会抽烟，如果现在二宫见到他，会嫌弃他身上的烟味吗？就像当年一边嫌弃着他的汗味一边又会替他擦汗那样吗？

相叶想了想明天的行程，如果威尼斯人赌场里也没有二宫的话，那澳门这边是可以放弃了，直接去拉斯维加斯好了。

从赌场回来后相叶随便吃了点东西，洗了个澡就躺到床上。辗辗转转却总是睡不着，二宫的身影总是在眼前晃。

二宫是孤儿，他印象中的二宫总是冷着一张脸，但是当他对二宫笑的时候，二宫也总会回以他笑容，虽然只是浅浅地勾动嘴角，却是一个好看极的笑颜。

相叶知道自己的父亲不喜欢自己和二宫来往，他是全国连锁的餐饮业巨头的儿子，怎么可以和这种连父母出身都说不来的野孩子做朋友？

所以当听到说二宫因被收养而需要离开东京的时候，相叶甚至怀疑那是他父亲动的手脚。但一切的怀疑毫无作用，没有什么可以阻止二宫的离开。

临行前，相叶送给二宫一副扑克牌。

“笨蛋！哪有人送这种东西的！”二宫紧紧握着那牌，琥珀色的眼睛里盛满了泪，“相叶氏是个笨蛋！”

相叶从二宫手中的牌里抽出了两张JOKER，拿随身携带的笔在上面画了个笑脸。

“Nino，我不在你身边的时候，这个笑脸会代替我守护你的。”

相叶将其中一张JOKER递给二宫，在对方接住牌的时候将他拉了入怀。

“Nino，我会来找你的！一定会！你要等我！”

“相叶氏，我在赌场等你！你一定要来！一定要来！”

相叶贴着二宫的脸颊，两个人的温度互相传递着，像是要将皮肤灼伤一般。他觉得自己的心跳一声一声和二宫的和应在一起，这种交缠的感觉让相叶永远都忘不了。

十几岁的少年第一次确定了内心的那种感觉。

他爱二宫和也！

相叶打开贴身的一个小包，里面装着另一张JOKER。这么多年，他努力学习，继承家业，为的就是有一天他可以光明正大地和二宫在一起，他不要再受到任何的阻拦，也不可能再有任何人能阻拦他。

在威尼斯人赌场里见到二宫的那一刻，相叶连眼睛都舍不得眨一下，生怕那一秒不到的时间，二宫就会消失。

二宫穿着荷官的衣服，打着小领结，梳着大背头，仍和当年一样精致的五官却流露出成熟的风范。

二宫有一瞬以为是自己看错了人，可是他知道相叶雅纪是这个世界上他唯一永远不会认错的人。他的相叶氏已经长成了立派的大人，穿着帅气的西装，以一副稳重的姿态来到了他的面前。

他遵守着他的诺言在赌场等着他的爱人，而他的爱人也依着那承诺来找他了。

“Nino，我来了。”相叶激动得连说话的声音都带着颤抖。

二宫低头，抿着嘴，笑了。“先生，要赌一手吗？”

无论内心掀起多大的惊涛骇浪，赌场内的二宫仍保持着职业化的表情。

相叶听着二宫熟悉又久别多年的温柔话语，无法拒绝。

他们来到一间独立的包间，淡黄色的吊灯，外界的喧闹随着那大门一关，被那良好的隔音设计通通隔绝在外。

二宫站在荷官的位置上，相叶坐到玩家的椅子上，筹码摆放开来，二宫灵动的手洗着牌。

“不知道这位先生想赌什么？”

“你要赌什么我都奉陪。”

相叶一副运筹帷幄的样子，惹得二宫才严肃了几分钟的表情破了功。

“你从来都赢不了我的，相叶氏。”二宫的嘴角上扬，心里的甜蜜总是忍不住表现了出来。

二宫一句“相叶氏”让相叶打心里高兴了起来。

“有赌未为输，这么多年了，你就不允许我会进步？”

事实上，进步更大的人是二宫。相叶的筹码快速地抛弃了他的主人跑到了荷官的手里。

“你已经输光了。”二宫将相叶手中最后的筹码划到自己这边。

“不知道荷官大人敢不敢再赌一盘？”

“你还有什么筹码？”二宫在心里估算了一下，也惊讶相叶带了如此大量的金钱来赌场。

“有啊，我本人。”

“哈？”

“我堂堂日本相叶饮食集团的董事长，难道还不能换来一个筹码？”相叶挑了挑眉。

二宫被相叶的话惊到，后来想了想，如果相叶不是已经大权在握，根本不可能来找他，“我想要相叶董事长当年留下的那张JOKER，如果我赢了，那张JOKER归我，如果你赢了，今晚这里的钱归还你。”他拿出相叶当年送他的扑克牌，放在桌面上，“玩抽鬼牌，怎样？”

“不，如果我赢了，我不要钱，我只要你和你的牌。如果你赢了，我和整个相叶集团都归你，当然，也包括这张牌。”相叶从贴身口袋里拿出那张JOKER。

相叶如此直白的情话倒是让二宫的耳垂红了起来，流转的眼波里满是掩盖不住的情意。

二宫不吭声地低头发了牌，JOKER从一开始就在相叶手里，两人将成对的牌一一拿掉。

抽来抽去，JOKER都不曾离开过相叶的手里，最后二宫手里只剩一张牌，他知道只要他抽到成对的牌就必胜无疑了。

二宫胸有成竹地拿着自己的牌，和相叶对视一笑。

“相叶氏，你会输哦。”

二宫的手指在相叶两张牌上捏来捏去。相叶的目光跟随着他的手指，漆黑的眼珠里满满的笑意和爱意。

“我不在乎输赢，我只想要你！”

啧啧！

虽然从发牌那一刻，就默认了相叶的话，但听到他这么认真地说出来，心里还是暗暗欢喜。

“Nino，如果这个是我，另一个是你，你信谁？我还是你？”相叶修长的手指在两张牌上点了点。

“你！我信你！”

话音刚落，二宫抽走了相叶手中的牌。

“相叶董事长，你输了！”二宫将手里凑成对的牌放下，起身缓步走到相叶的面前，跨开大腿坐到相叶的身上，俯在他耳边轻声地说，“你以后就是我的了。”

相叶看着二宫红着脸做着这么诱人的行为，心神荡漾。在二宫坐在自己身上的那一刻，他就忍不住抚上那人的腰肢，尽管隔着衬衫和马甲，却仍能勾勒出美好的身段。

二宫喷在耳畔的气音更是让相叶蠢蠢欲动。

“不知道荷官大人想要我这个战利品怎样做呢？”

相叶的手下滑到他圆翘的臀部，用力地揉了揉，只见二宫咬着唇，死死忍着不让自己发出一丝呻吟，那倔强的样子惹人怜爱。

相叶倾身吻住了梦寐以求的人，二宫乖巧地让相叶进来，又软又柔的舌被相叶紧紧吸住，氧气都被渡走了，二宫像是无法呼吸般紧紧贴着相叶，以求从他的口腔中得到空气。被吻得发红的唇因湿润而更诱人，相叶舍不得放开，才稍稍离开就又贴了上去。

越发狂放的亲吻让二宫招架不住，张开口想呼吸反而让相叶一次又一次吮着他的舌，多年来对相叶的渴望让他顺从得不得了。

啧啧的接吻声在安静封闭的包间里格外清楚，更深层的欲望开始被勾起。

“相叶氏，”二宫抵着相叶的额头，气喘呼呼，“我想要你服侍我！我想要你！”

“在这里吗，荷官大人？”

相叶虽然仍余裕地开着玩笑，但其实他知道自己的情况，他恨不得将二宫在这里办了。

眼前人如此媚惑的姿态让他下身发硬。

“我想……”二宫扭动身体，两个都硬起来的性器隔着西裤碰撞在一起，热烫的温度互相影响，“一边欣赏澳门夜景，一边好好享受相叶董事长的服务。”

就在二宫的舌舔弄相叶耳垂的时候，相叶的手隔着衣衫狠狠地捏了他的乳首一把，让他的身子几乎软了下来。

“如你所愿，荷官大人。”

当拿着房卡的相叶搂着二宫将门打开的一刻，着急的两人在玄关便亲吻了起来。他们的吻霸道，像是要发泄多年压抑的欲望和爱念，两个人的动作都强势了起来。

二宫的小领结、马甲，相叶的西装外套、领带通通在混乱中落了地，只剩下那雪白而皱巴巴的衬衫还算整齐地套在两人的身上。

高级套房的地毯干净柔软，相叶将被吻得发软的二宫压在那上面，早已不满足亲吻的嘴渐渐移至二宫的脖子，温柔地吮出一个又一个深紫色的吻痕。

“相叶氏，相叶氏……”

二宫喊着爱人的名字，抖着手去解相叶的扣子，对相叶这么多年来的爱恋之情让他头脑里的冷静消失殆尽，他爱的人如此真实地拥着他狂热地亲吻着，这个认知让他的理智渐渐退去。

“我的服务怎样？荷官大人。”

隔着那单薄的衬衫，相叶吮吸着那已经红肿挺立的小粒，他故意不脱掉衣服就是知道这种似是而非的挑逗最折磨人了，慢悠悠的快感一点一滴的叠加，但离痛快的释放又很远，最后让人直接掉进情欲的漩涡里忘却自我。

“还不够……多一些……”

扯开相叶的衣服，二宫的手摸着那条线优美的腹肌，早已站起来的下身颤抖着吐出透明的液体。

相叶的身材太好了，二宫迫不及待地将人拉下来紧紧抱住。

相叶的手正沿着他的西裤在大腿内侧来回抚摸，不时重重地捏一下，让他本身已经厚重的呼吸伴着娇喘响彻房间。

“荷官大人别心急，夜还长着呢。”

相叶快速脱掉两人的裤子，两根硕大硬挺的性器赤裸相对。

“Nino长大了哦。”

相叶打横将二宫抱起，嘴里还不忘色情地调笑。

二宫揽住相叶的肩，害羞的脸红得发烫深深地埋在相叶的胸前。

他等这一天已经等得太久了，等自己长大，等相叶来寻他，等自己可以毫无顾忌地和相叶在一起。

“相叶氏你真的……”意识到相叶正抱着自己走向那没有拉上窗帘的落地窗前时，二宫忍不住挣扎了起来，“别，我开玩笑的！”

“可是澳门的夜景很美哦。”相叶笑得连胸腔都震动了起来，“有人说希望一边看夜景，一边享受相叶董事长的服务哦。”

相叶将二宫放在窗边的地毯上，今晚的月亮很漂亮，月光正好洒了进来，照在二宫白皙的肌肤上，美得让人窒息。

二宫侧过头去，他们开的这间房位于高层，被别人偷窥是不可能了，夜景倒是一览无遗。

“啊……雅纪……”

相叶趁他分神的时候，将二宫的粗硬含进了嘴里，毫无预兆的温暖瞬间燃起了强大的快感。

二宫从未试过被这样对待，柱身被暖湿的口腔紧紧包裹，不时的吸压让他爽得头皮发麻，忍不住挺动腰身往相叶的喉咙深处送去以追逐更深的刺激。他的手揉着相叶的脑袋，双眼迷朦地看着落地窗外的景色。

今天的天气真好，月亮这么亮地高挂着，在这么美的月色下，他最喜欢的人服侍着他，送他到极乐的云端。

他的腿抖了起来，他的意识像是被模糊掉一般，身体不受控制全部射在了相叶的嘴里，还呛到了相叶。

二宫撑起自己还沉醉在高潮余韵中的身体，相叶跪在他双腿间，凑上前吻住了他。满口的腥味带着浓重的情欲感，二宫大大分开的双腿自发地缠上了相叶的腰，对方滚烫的性器昭示着相叶此刻高涨的欲望，一触碰便能灼伤皮肤。

二宫舔着相叶的唇，品着自己的味道，生涩的动作让相叶更加难耐。

相叶凝视着身下人娇媚情动的模样，右手揉着二宫的会阴，逼出更多不受控制的呻吟浪叫。

“小和喜欢这夜景吗？我们就看着这夜景做一次吧。”

“别嘛。”二宫羞得捂住自己脸，轻轻喘着气。

相叶拿来酒店备好的润滑剂，抱起软成一团的二宫跪趴在落地窗前。二宫双膝发软，只得靠双手撑着玻璃，窗外星星点点的璀灿夜景，美不胜收。

相叶从后扯下二宫那早已被揉皱的衬衫，也顺便脱去自己的，从后贴住他的背部，沾满润滑剂的手指在穴口揉按着。

“啊……”二宫在第一根手指插进来的时候，忍不住紧紧握成拳，关节发白，“痛，雅纪，痛。”

“忍一下就好。”

相叶扳过二宫的脸柔柔地吻着以分散他的注意力，逐渐将更多的手指插进去。

身体越发淫荡地追逐着相叶插在身体里的手指乞求着快感，满溢的津液顺着二宫的下巴滑进胸膛，被相叶空闲的手顺势沾了之后在乳头打圈。

早就被吮红的乳头将刺激感更快速地传递给到四肢百骸，二宫的嘴被吻住，想喊却发不出声音，低低的呜咽声听起来更催情。

这样的二宫太勾人了！

相叶只想占有这样的他，不待二宫反应过来，便抽出了手指将自己肿得发紫的性器一下子整根推了进去。

“啊！”

二宫觉得自己在那一刻像是要死去一般，他被身后的相叶紧紧地压在窗前，敏感的性器和乳头都贴在冰冷的玻璃上，却无法缓解体内的高温。

相叶暖人的体温和他的后背贴在一起，那根又粗又硬的性器在身后不留情地进进出出，将身体尽情开拓。他的手被相叶扣住，整个人无处可逃，被分开的腿根本合不拢。

“雅纪……会被看到的……”二宫从玻璃里隐约地看到自己被情欲控制的脸，想到自己这副模样有可能会被看到就羞耻不已，眼角沁出了泪水。

“没事的，”相叶吻着他的颈项，“这是单面玻璃，没人会看到我们的。所以小和可以尽情叫喊。”他含住二宫的耳垂，大力地顶弄着，“我的小和怎么可以让别人看？你的一切都只能让我欣赏。”

相叶的手绕向前抚弄着二宫的乳头和又颤抖着站起来的性器，前后夹击加上知道是单面玻璃之后的安心，让二宫不再压抑自己，慢慢放肆起来的尖声淫叫在安静的房间不停回荡。

相叶的龟头在擦过一个凸起的点时，二宫的身体突然抖了抖，声音也拔高了起来。

“是这里吗，小和？”

相叶的气音总是性感地挑逗着二宫的神经，他狠狠地一次一次地撞向那个敏感的地方，二宫无力地摇着屁股，那种欲仙欲死的快感让二宫忘掉一切尊严，下身的性器胀了起来，那种快要射精的感觉让他想要更多更多。

“要去了吗？”

相叶捏着二宫的腰发狠地插进去，身体相连处的拍打声混着两个人的喘息声和呢喃声。

“快一点，再快一点，好舒服。雅纪，雅纪！”

二宫忍不住捏上自己的乳头以加快快感的速度。

终于在相叶一次深顶之后，两个人同时射了出来，相叶搂住软在怀里的二宫，看着玻璃上白浊的痕迹，满意地笑了。

“服侍得舒服吗，荷官大人？”相叶的手抚弄着二宫的性器，帮他延续着高潮的余韵。

“舒服，”二宫揽过相叶的头，浅浅地吻了吻，“以后只能服侍我一个，知道吗，相叶董事长？”

“遵命！我的大赢家！”

相叶将二宫抱起来放到床上，“荷官大人，第二回合来了，你准备好了没有？”

“当然，来吧，我的雅纪。”

只要筹码是你，我永远都不会输！

 

END


End file.
